Radio communication technology utilize radio frequency (RF) signals for applications including network systems, servers, data centers, and the like. In one construction, RF connectors include plug-in modules interconnecting in a backplane/daughtercard configuration for transmitting RF signals as outlined in American National Standards Institute/VMEbus International Trade Association (ANSI/VITA) 67 series of standards. This series of standards provide a high density, blind mating arrangement between the modules.
Conventional module constructions may utilize a spring assembly to retain floating contacts internal of the modules. Although effective, fabrication of the separate pieces of the spring assembly can be difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved plug-in modules that do not suffer from these drawbacks.